Caleido Kiss
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: A Hinata no le gustaba mucho estar ahi, no era fan de la música, ni sabía bailar, ni le gustaban los chicos, ni entendía por que estaba besandole. !Su primer beso fue con ese peliceleste inexpresivo y además de todo desconocido! Debía ser una locura, definitivamente no es gay.[Kuroko x Hinata]


_Este es un experimento muy ¿raro? ¿diviertido? ustedes juzguen y denle una oportunidad._

* * *

**Caleido Kiss**

_(KuroHina)_

_(Crossover KurokoxHaikyuu)_

-Eso no es normal, eres un chico –decía cruzado de brazos.

-Ese es un comentario muy cruel a quienes tienen tales gustos, Hinata-kun –el peliceleste se peinó los cabellos con los dedos mostrándose aun inexpresivo. La música se escuchaba a todo volumen por lo que tenían que hablar muy cerca, a Shoyo le incomodó la cercanía de Tetsuya después de esa pregunta pero vale él tenía la culpa por sacar a relucir el tema.

Aceptar ir a Tokio fue una idea loca para los de Karasuno y más aún seguirle la corriente a Tanaka sobre cazar chicas en un antro. A Hinata no le agradaba mucho el ruido, ni el alcohol y era pésimo bailando, apenas y se balanceaba un poco pero lo más preocupante era ¿Porque estaba bailando con un chico que acababa de conocer? La respuesta era fácil : Nishinoya quería invitar a esa pelirosa vuluptosa con la que estaba el peliceleste pero necesitaba quitárselo del camino. Empujó a Hinata con él y le dijo fuerte y claro "Hey, chico. Mi amigo quiere bailar contigo". Kuroko dejó de lado su bebida y vio a Hinata, era más bajo y estaba aterrado por el rumbo de las cosas. Kuroko se puso de pie y aceptó para sorpresa de todo Seirin.

La verdad es que Kuroko estaba algo aburrido. Momoi quiso jalar a Seirin y algunos compañeros de Too a vivir una noche loca de fiesta (aunque su objetivo era ir con Tetsu solamente terminó arrastrando a los dos equipos). Ahí en ese lugar escuchaba por horas y horas hablar a la pelirosa quien se le pegaba por todo y llevaba rato deseando ir a bailar pero el peliceleste se negaba. No era para nada divertido, quería que Aomine o Kagami le salvasen pero ellos se habían escapado al baño (todos sabían lo que eso significaba). Suspiró cansado hasta que escuchó aquella propuesta. No le iban los chicos, de hecho posiblemente ni siquiera las chicas pero al menos podría estirar las piernas y dejar de escuchar los relatos de la pelirosa. Se puso de pie y caminó junto al pelinaranja.

-Oye…¿es en serio? –preguntó avergonzado.

-Tú me has invitado…-contestó Kuroko detenidendose en una parte donde la gente no estaba tan aglomerada.

-Fue idea de Nishinoya-senpai….

-Entonces me iré a sentar –dijo dando la vuelta. Shoyo se quedó estático pero algo lo empujo haciéndole caer contra Kuroko aferrándose a su espalda- ¿uh?

-Lo…lo siento me empujaron –dijo apenado intentando levantarse. El peliceleste suspiró y le ayudó a incorporarse.

-Te acompañaré a tu mesa…-indicó- por cierto…soy Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Puedo ir solo gracias. –intento dar un paso y volvieron a empujarle por lo que fue sostenido por el basquetbolista.

-¿Decías? –Hinata infló las mejillas y se incorporó nuevamente. – Tu nombre…-el pelinaranja dudó y miró a otro punto.

-Shoyo….Hinata Shoyo –dijo con un puchero.

-Hinata-kun… -dijo inexpresivo acomodándole el sweter que se había arrugado entre el ajetreo –sujétate de mí, te llevaré a tu mesa. –dijo adelantándole y tomando de su mano para guiarle. Eso era demasiado contacto, mucho para su gusto. Apretó los labios y se dejó guiar, era increíble cómo se colaba entre la gente sin ser notado, sin recibir ni un golpe. Como a pesar de la música fuerte podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza. No ¡Hinata acaba de conocerlo! ¡Además no es gay!. Pero, cielos, la luz iluminando su blanca piel y su cabello como el cielo debía no ser humano. – eh…

-…EH. –sintió que el peliceleste se detuvo y estaban rodeado de personas bailando. -¿Qué pasa, Kuroko?

-No sé dónde está tu mesa…y estamos en el centro de la pista –dijo mirando al otro sin mostrar expresión. Hinata deformó la expresión de su rostro y le reprendió con la mirada – es tu culpa Hinata-kun, no me dijiste donde estaba.

-¿Mi culpa? Debiste preguntar –iba a discutir pero otra persona lo empujó pegándose al peliceleste, demasiado – oe..esto.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que la gente se disperse un poco –dijo mirando había abajo al chico.

-Eh…si –dijo un poco presionado por las personas que bailaban sin preocupaciones pero ¿Ahora qué haría? No quería bailar con un chico, no era esa clase de personas además de que no sabía bailar. Fue empujado nuevamente ¿Qué sucedía con eso? ¿Por qué nadie empujaba al otro? Para colmo entre aquel ajetreo ahora tenía las manos sobre el pecho del peliceleste quedando en una posición muy comprometedora.

-¿Estas bien, Hinata-kun? –preguntó atrapándolo. El otro se sonrojó a sobremanera y asintió automático, como si fuera un robot averiado. Al fondo los gritos de Nishinoya y Tanaka animándole ¿Animándole a qué? Deberían sacarlo de ahí. Eso tendría sentido si estuviera con una chica pero ¿Le estaban motivando con un chico?

-Lo estoy…-se separó un poco y una pareja se les pegó besándose de manera pasional, le incomodó. Las señales de afecto de esa índole le parecían raras, nunca había besado a nadie. Kuroko vio como Hinata observaba a la pareja y se acercó a su oído.

-¿Nunca habías visto un beso? –Hinata se alteró de nueva cuenta ¿Por qué ese chico lo ponía asi? Apenas lo conocía.

-S…si claro que si –dijo nervioso.

-¿Has besado alguna vez? – era una ronda de preguntas incómodas al oído pero no había de otra con tanto ruido.

-No debo responder a eso, quiero a mi abogado –se quejó.

-Ya…-Kuroko se separó un poco, pensó meditando y se volvió a acercar- ¿quieres que te bese? –el pelinaranja se sonrojo en demasía y miró al otro que inexpresivo, serio había preguntado tal cosa como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

-Eso no es normal, eres un chico…

-Ese es un comentario muy cruel a quienes tienen tales gustos, Hinata-kun…-ambos suspiraron, no podría decirse que congeniaban del todo en los minutos que habían durado ahí. No había nada mejor que hacer, el lugar no era divertido y posiblemente encontrarse fue lo mejor que pudo pasarles esa noche.

-¿Tú has besado? –preguntó cabizbajo.

-No puedo escucharte, la música –dijo Kuroko de cerca y Hinata le tomó de las mejillas acercándose a su oído.

-¿Has besado alguna vez? –preguntó y Kuroko negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca he tenido ganas de hacerlo –le dijo aun cerca de él.

-¿Y me lo pides a mí? Me acabas de conocer. –se quejó Hinata.

-Porque tengo ganas de hacerlo y estás aquí. –Hinata frunció el entrecejo. Se sentía usado a causa de esa frase.

-No me gustan los chicos –se separó de él y Kuroko negó alzando un poco la voz.

-A mí tampoco… solo pregunté por un beso –miró a otro punto y una vez más alguien empujó a Hinata pegándose al chico de nuevo.

-¡AH! ¿Por qué solo a mí? –levantó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos azules como el cielo mirándole fijo, como si viese su alma. Tembló, podía escuchar de nuevo su corazón y sentir como las manos le temblaban tras ver como Kuroko le tomaba de la barbilla para alzar su vista. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? ¿De verdad iba a besarle? Santo cielo, eso era demasiado pero tampoco podía detenerlo porque lo veía tan fijo, tan directo. Los gritos de sorpresa de sus amigos al fondo podía escucharlos con claridad a pesar de la música. Solo apretó los ojos, qué más da. Ya luego se arrepentía.

No, no quería besar a un chico y menos uno desconocido. Era su primer beso se negaba a hacerlo pero…era suave. Era cálido y suave, levemente húmedo. Le robaba el aire, le movía los sentidos y le hacía una revolución interna. El beso de Kuroko era genial, no muy intenso ni muy tierno. Se aferró a su camisa y solo lo dejo pasar, ya no había vuelta atrás. Había besado a ese peliazul desconocido. Cerró los ojos, se relajó y se permitió sentir, ambos se dejaron llevar por un beso a un extraño en aquel lugar.

Se separó, colorado hasta las orejas. Kuroko igual levemente sonrojado pero más tranquilo y tocó sus labios con la yema de los dedos para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Todo mágico, la música se fue por un rato y solo estaban ellos ahí viéndose. Dudando, sintiendo y algo impactados de la magia del momento que fue interrumpido por cuatro personas.

-¿Qué le haces a Hinata? –aparecieron sobreprotectores Suga y Daichi jalando al pelinaranja ante la confusión de Kuroko.

-¿Ah? –Hyuuga rodeo con el brazo al peliceleste frunciendo el entrecejo molesto a lado de Teppei. - ¿Qué dices? Aquí quien debería de dar una explicación es este chico –dice mirándole desde arriba. Para Hinata todos eran altos y más el chico sonriente de cabello castaño.

-Sabía que no era buena idea dejarte con Tanaka, vamos Hinata –dicen llevándose al joven que miraba de reojo a Kuroko.

-¿Estás bien, Kuroko? –preguntó Teppei.

-Sí..lo estoy –se encogió de hombros y dio la vuelta partiendo a la mesa de sus equipos.

Mamá y papá al rescate de sus pequeños que solo dieron un pequeño paso para crecer, un beso a un desconocido, un beso inolvidable. Un beso que supo a todo, el primer beso para ambos.

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado? Es mi primer crossover. Aclaro que los de Karasuno viven en la prefectura de Miyagi mientras que los de Seirin si no me equivoco son de Tokio. Hacen como 5 horas de viaje por carretera y pues decidieron ir a echar un vistazo. Cualquier duda o comentario dejen un review_

**-Yisus**


End file.
